


Fear as an Aphrodisiac

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm kind of scared of your mom" <br/>-- Dean to Jo Harvelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear as an Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by violetfrosting

Sweating from the heat, and if he's honest with himself, from the way Ellen's hair brushes over his bare skin, Dean looks down at the top of her head and tries not to think about getting a blow job.

Ellen helps tremendously in that department by tugging too hard on the needle she's using to stitch him up. The raised eyebrow she gives him as she looks up could be attributed to either his yelp of pain or the almost-there hard on he's sporting.

"You alright there, slick?" she asks him, poised to take another stitch. There's blood on her hand, her fingertips dark from it. She seems unconcerned.

"Sam's better at this," Dean grunts as he touches the edges of his wound gingerly.

She smirks, older and wiser and knowing. And, Dean admits, hotter than the last ten women he's spent time with all rolled together. Which means he's either got himself a serious problem or the potential for the night of his life. Since she's not mentioning the hard-on that her arm is bumping against, Dean's actually leaning more towards getting himself an education and not a lecture.

Of course with Ellen giving it with that whiskey rough voice of hers, it would kind of be like foreplay.


End file.
